It is increasingly important to provide a user interface that is built around providing a sense of community in the interface. That sense of community comes from having representations for people, places, and other items such as tools, appliances, stationary, and documents. Early attempts at providing an ergonomic interface used a desktop metaphor such as that found in the Xerox Star computer system, and its followons and patented in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,107,443; 5,072,412; 5,159,669; 4,974,173; and 5,121,478.